1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch type control device that can be worn on a user's wrist.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices that control an executed program through a display has increased. For example, in these devices, programs or games executed through a TV are controlled by shaking or moving the devices in a particular direction.
As functions of control devices become more diversified, control devices are implemented in the form of a multimedia player including composite functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to support and increase functions of control devices, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of control devices may be taken into consideration.
Fueled by such improvements, control devices have evolved into designs having various forms, and accordingly, a wearable device that can be worn on a part of a user's body has come to prominence and the necessity for a user interface based on the forms and characteristics of wearable devices has emerged.
Also, when controlled separately from a display, two or more devices are required, leading to a problem in which several devices need to be provided. Also, in case of using a fixed display, a program is to be performed in a location where the fixed display is visible, degrading portability.